An aerial vehicle, such as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) capable of flying by remote controlling, can be controlled to reach many locations where human beings could not reach, to perform tasks such as filming or detecting a special region or from a particular angle or the like.
Currently, a flight of an aerial vehicle may be controlled manually or automatically. With the manual control, a user may control the aerial vehicle to fly in a certain region using an apparatus such as a remote controller. With the automatic control, the user may input one or more GPS coordinates using an apparatus such as a remote controller, to control the aerial vehicle to automatically pass by locations of these GPS coordinate values one after another in the course of flight.
For the manual control, the user needs to pay attention to a status of the aerial vehicle at any moment, otherwise it is possible that a flight accident occurs or a specified flight task cannot be completed. This is time and effort consuming. For the automatic control, inputted data could not be fed back to the user intuitively. As a result, the user may not know whether a fight task controlled based on the inputted data is accurate or reasonable, and thus the user's time may be wasted.